


为您效劳

by daysofsummer



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysofsummer/pseuds/daysofsummer





	为您效劳

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At Your Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/691900) by [TanukiMara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanukiMara/pseuds/TanukiMara). 



概要：

 

Gandalf发现Bilbo有个小小问题需要在抵达孤山前解决。所有的矮人表示愿助他一臂之力，除了Bilbo真正想要的那个人……

Work Text:

“能再给我多讲讲有关恶龙的事情吗？”

Bofur瞧着正往他这边走来的霍比特人，惊讶地眨着眼，他没想到霍比特人会提出这个问题。但话说回来，他们早该料到他们的飞贼会问到恶龙的事情。面对Bilbo此时被好奇填满的蜜色的双眼，Bofur忍不住咧开了嘴。

“你是说除了喷火，尖爪，利齿和尾巴外的事情吗？”他打趣地说。“你确定你真的想知道吗，我的朋友？老实说，看到你必须和我们一并前往Erebor实在令我痛心不已。”

“噢，你得了吧，”Bilbo嘟哝。一路以来，Bofur的冷嘲热讽对他来说早就不是什么稀奇事了。“我只是…只是想了解更多有关于我们要对抗的敌人的信息而已。”

前方，队伍里的其他矮人已经开始扎营了。Bofur随意地把他的包裹丢在地上，Bilbo则小心翼翼地把他自己的行李放在Bofur包裹旁边。接着就和以往扎营时一样：他们两人开始收集石块，做准备营火之用。

“好吧，其实也没什么可以说的，不骗你，”Bofur耸耸肩。“巨龙是一种凶残的生物，它们狂暴，毫无怜悯之心。就是一种只会杀戮的野兽。”

“不完全是这样。”

 Balin把他的烟斗放到一边，喝止了Bofur，瞪了对方一眼。Bilbo放下手上的石块，跑到年长矮人的身边。

“小伙子，巨龙在战斗的时候确实与野兽无疑，”在Bilbo坐下后，Balin开始缓缓地向对方解释。“但它们远比野兽聪明。它们通晓世界上所有的语言；狡猾，古老且强大。要是你让它们有机可乘，它们甚至还会用谎言来糊弄你。”

“天…”Bilbo感觉糟糕透了。他要面对的根本不是一头愚笨的动物，而是一种能思考并且还会说话的东西。“我的天…”

“也没那么糟糕，伙计”Dwalin爽朗地笑道，重重地拍了拍Bilbo的肩膀，“也有许多关于恶龙被打败的故事和歌谣。英雄们会奋不顾身地去拯救那些被恶龙掠去的依旧是处子之身的公主，得到丰厚的奖赏，与此同时，他们还得去做一些事情保证公主不会再次被恶龙掠走，你懂我的意思么，小伙子…”

Dwalin的话还没说完， 蹲在Bilbo对面地上的Ori就红着脸咯咯地笑了起来，Dwalin眯眼盯着Ori，露出了一个邪恶的笑容。听到声响的Dori急忙地跑过来，揪着Ori的一只耳朵把他拉走，临走前还给恶狠狠地瞪了Dwalin好一会，不知道在咒骂什么。

Bilbo诧异地眨着眼，发现不知道什么时候，队伍的人都围到了他的身边。Bifur低声地对Gandalf说了些什么，巫师叼着烟斗不以为然地‘啧’了一声，Fili则对着Kili比划了一个下流的手势，结果被站在他身后的Thorin重重地敲了一下脑袋。

“为——为什么会是处女？”Bilbo不安地问。Dwalin大声地笑着，直到他意识Balin落在他身上不满的眼神。

“它们能闻到一英里内任何处女的味道，处子之身是完美的，”Balin耐心地继续解释。“是无价之宝。这是一个人能给予他爱人最为珍贵的礼物，世上没有任何东西能与之媲美。而恶龙的天性就是把世上所有的宝藏都占为己有。”

“和我们矮人倒挺像。”这声音是在Bilbo身后发出的，不知道是谁说的，但霍比特人已经没有心思继续听下去了。他垂下头盯着自己的脚，陷入了沉思。哪怕在Thorin发出命令让所有人都回到岗位上后，他也还是呆呆地坐着，一动不动。

“Bilbo？”

Bilbo抬起头，眨着眼，Gandalf眉毛高高挑起，疑惑地看着霍比特人。Bilbo张开嘴想对Gandalf说点什么，但他一个词也说不出来。Gandalf叹了口气，伸出手抓住Bilbo的手臂，帮助他站了起来，带着Bilbo离开了队伍。

“出什么事了？“Gandalf焦虑不安的眼神落在Bilbo的脸上。Bilbo颤抖地呼出一口气，扑到Gandalf的怀里，把脸埋在了巫师的长袍里。Gandalf大概知道怀里的霍比特人为什么烦恼了，他用双手搂着对方，发出一阵窃笑。

“噢，Bilbo，我真的很抱歉，”他近乎自语地喃喃道。过了好一会，Bilbo才抬起头，瞪大的眼里写满了恐惧望着巫师。

“Gandalf，我该怎么办？！”他狂乱地低语，“我，我从没…我从没有…我的天啊！”

“抱歉，我亲爱的朋友，”Gnadalf叹了口气。“但他们说的都是真的。巨龙的确有能辨别出处女气息的本领。”

“那我应该怎么办，Gandalf？”Bilbo的声音微弱极了。Gandalf跪在地上，按住Bilbo的肩膀，平视Bilbo的双眼。

“我想你已经有了答案了，Bilbo Baggins，”他用柔和的语调认真地回答。“只要你开口，队伍里所有的矮人都不会拒绝你的。他们愿意倾尽所有夺回他们的家园。” 

“你让我怎么向他们开口？”这个念头可把Bilbo吓坏了，不知所措地低语。“我办不到！”

“你也可以等到我们到精灵那儿，”Gandalf建议到。“我想精灵应该会更符合你的品位…”

“但他们太高大了，”Bilbo脸红的都要滴出血了。“我甚至连他们的一半都够不上！”

“那你也只能找他们谈谈了，”Gandalf收起笑脸，严肃地说。“我向你保证，所有的人都不会因此看轻你半分。”

“我不行…”Bilbo双手紧张地绞着衣角。他眼睛带着满满的恳切对上Gandalf那慈祥的蓝色的双眼。“帮帮我？”

Gandalf笑着站起身。他从来没办法拒绝眼前的霍比特人。他一只手放在Bilbo的肩膀上，两人朝营地走去。

矮人们零散地围在篝火旁，等待着Bombur做好晚餐。Gandalf胳膊搂住Bilbo朝他们大步走去。重重地把行李丢在地上好把其他人的注意力转移过来。

“听好了，我不想听到任何的嘲笑或是讥讽，”Gandalf严肃地说，眼色暗沉地盯着Dwalin，Fili还有Kili。那三人正在打牌，看上去正在兴头上呢。“关于Baggins大人有一些事情你们必须要了解。”

矮人们纷纷交头接耳，直到Thorin大声地清了清喉咙，并甩出一个凶恶的眼神后他们才安静了下来。

“我们都知道，霍比特人是一个追求安宁的种族，”在Gandalf继续之前，Bilbo把脸埋在巫师的长袍里。“这远远超过了Bilbo的舒适区，尤其是在这种情况之下。但事关你们的任务能否完成。我希望你们能理解Bilbo为你们所做的牺牲。”

“Bilbo刚告诉我，他依旧保留着霍比特人最为珍贵的宝物，”Gandalf停了一会，眼神依旧凌厉。“他依旧是纯洁的。”

接踵而来的沉默静的几乎要让Bilbo忍不住从巫师的长袍里抬头看个究竟。但巫师突然咳了一声，吓得Bilbo紧紧抱住了他。

“自然啦，这会造成一些麻烦，”Gandalf继续说到。“因此这个问题必须…在你们抵达孤山之前…得到妥当的解决。”

话音刚落，一阵低语声就包围了他们，Bilbo只能紧闭双眼，把脸埋的更深些。Gandalf用手轻揉着Bilbo的卷发安抚他。

“当然啦，最终的Bilbo决定权在Bilbo的手上，” 巫师慈爱地凝视着在自己怀里的霍比特人，露出一个微笑，然后才把视线放回矮人们身上。“如果有人愿意，那么他可以接近并对Bilbo提供他的示好。Bilbo会根据自己的意愿选择拒绝或是接受。他也有权向Lakewown的人类或是Mirkwood的精灵求助。”

Thorin发出了一声的怪响，要放在平时这可是一声非常有趣的声响，但现在可不是‘平时’。

“还有，记住我说的，如果你们当中有任何人胆敢拿这件事开玩笑，”Gandalf的声音缓缓提高，挺直身体，遮住火光，令周围变得昏暗起来。“我保证他会花上一辈子的时间后悔，我会让他的余生过的生不如死。”

Gandalf话语里的杀意使在场的所有矮人都打了个冷战，Gandalf语毕，拄着魔杖，走到一边，留下还扯着巫师的长袍不放手的Bilbo站在众人面前。

十三名矮人的视线让Bilbo异常地不自在，他低着头，双颊红通通的，眼睛盯着自己的脚。他就这样一直站着，直到他听到朝他这边走的脚步声。他偷偷瞥了一眼，是Glóin和Óin，他们俩一左一右站在他身边。Glóin握着斧头，而Óin则举着长矛。

“Gandalf，你要离开几天，对吧？”Glóin眉头紧锁。Gandalf点点头，Glóin面向巫师。“由于我们两兄弟都已经结婚了，因此在这件事上没办法帮助我们的飞贼，但我们会替代你捍卫Baggins大人的名誉，确保没有人违背Baggins大人的意愿或是侮辱他。”

 Gandalf微笑地颔首，Bilbo松了一口气。Glóin护送他到火堆旁边坐下，坐在Bilbo旁边保护他，其他人开始交谈起来，食物也已经准备好，一切似乎和以往无异，只是Bilbo感到有一双眼睛一直在盯着他。

晚饭后，Bilbo急匆匆地回到自己行李旁，铺好卷盖，用毯子蒙住头。在他离开后，营地响起一阵窃窃私语，他紧闭双眼，希望能早点睡过去。

**Bombur**

一夜相安无事，但翌日早晨，Bilbo依旧躲在众人视线之外。早餐准备好后，他呆呆地坐在篝火的余烬旁。直到有人把一碗粥塞到他手里，他才一脸茫然地眨眼，抬头望向来者，是Bombur，他轻声谢过对方。出乎他意料之外，这位身材庞大的矮人在他身边坐了下来。

“我热爱美食，飞贼大人，”Bombur突然开口说。他自己的那碗粥放在双膝上，动也没动过。“如果你接受我，我会像对待一场盛宴一般对待你，

Bilbo张大嘴巴，傻傻地瞧着眼前这位面带微笑的矮人，眼角微皱，就像平时Bofur的一样。

“当然，我们不会因为你选择了其他人就感到被冒犯，”矮人说。“我们只是希望能帮助你。”

听到这里，Bilbo露出一个微笑，轻轻地拍了拍矮人的手臂。“谢谢你，Bombur。你的话对我意义重大。”

Bombur点点头，端起自己的碗吃了起来。Bilbo也和他一样，现在他感到自在多了，在昨晚的事情之后，他为自己终于找到一个能坐在一起而不至于感到难堪的矮人而感到高兴。

**Dori**

Bilbo承认他非常享受与矮人们共度的时光，即便期间被座狼追逐，差点被食人魔拿去塞牙缝。他喜欢坐在一旁看着这群矮人。尤其是Ri家三兄弟。

所以眼前的一幕惹得他窃笑不已，Dori手里拿着一把梳子，一边气急败坏地斥责Nori刚才的荒唐举止，一边绕到Bilbo的身后，紧紧追赶着Ori，试图按住Ori好好‘修理’Ori的头发。

“——你可别再让我逮到，Nori！嘿，Bilbo，如果需要我来帮助你解决问题，请提前告知我，这样我才能做好准备，让他们俩在一旁观摩，我愿为您效劳，明白——（吗）？Nori！Nori。不！”

这位年长的矮人话音还没落下，就忙着追赶他的弟弟了，可怜的Ori被撇在一边，正忙着弄乱自己头发的呢。

**Balin**

Balin叹了口气，任由烟雾环绕着他的脑袋。Bilbo不停吐着烟圈，看着他吐出的淡烟圈和Balin吐出微蓝色的烟圈混合在一起，咯咯地笑出了声。

“虽然所有身强力壮的年轻人都‘拜倒’在你的脚下，”Balin漫不经心地嘟囔着。“但我还是正式向您提供我的帮助，飞贼大人，如果您需要的话。”

Bilbo盯着慢慢交融在一起的烟圈，垂下眼眉，一抹微笑浮现在他脸上。

“谢谢你，Balin。非常感谢。”

**Bifur**

在准备进入Mirkwood时，Gandalf向队伍做最后的道别。但在巫师还没能把话说完前，Bifur就跳了出来，激动地挥舞着手臂，手指的Bilbo并大喊着Bilbo的名字。出于恐惧，Bilbo躲在了离他最近的矮人身后，那人恰好是Thorin。

Gandalf温和地回应Bifur，然后转过头，满面笑容地对Bilbo眨眼。

“Bilbo，Bifur想让你知道，若是你需要他的援助，只需要说一声，”Gandalf的声音带着难以抑制的笑意。Bilbo红着脸朝Bifur点了点头，喃喃地说了声谢谢，接着又躲到了Thorin的背后。

Gandalf向Bifur转达了Bilbo的话，Bifur点点头，一脸满足地回到了队伍当中，Bilbo露出脑袋，对Bifur露出了一个怯怯的微笑，不敢离开Thorin半步，他还没能从矮人刚才疯狂举止对他的惊吓中恢复过来。

当天夜里，他俩坐在篝火边上，Bifur递给Bilbo一个小龙雕像，Bilbo依旧不知如何回应，只能呆呆地傻笑。

**Kíli**

Bilbo欢快地吹着口哨，收集当天晚上扎营所需的柴火，他到处收集干木头，沉浸在自己的思绪里。他是如此地出神以至于完全没意识到有人正在悄悄接近他，直到一双手臂搂住了他的小肚子，他的肩膀上多了一个脑袋。这令Bilbo尖叫出声，怀里抱着的柴火全部掉到了地上，他斜着眼盯着紧贴在他身后的矮人。

“怎么样，Boggins大人？”Kili带着一个淘气的微笑挑逗着他。“我告诉过你我愿为你效劳，我会好好照顾你的哦。”

“Kili，放手！”Bilbo嘶嘶地喊。但年轻矮人抱着他的双手反而变得更紧了一些。

“来嘛，Bilbo，”Kili鼻子贴在Bilbo的脖子上。“我会让你欲仙欲死，我保—— _啊！”_

突然，搂着他的双手消失了，Bilbo转过身，竭力克制自己不要因为眼前的一幕笑出声；Thorin正揪着Kili的后颈，年长矮人剧烈颤抖着的肩膀显示出他是有多么的愤怒。但Kili丝毫不在意，在被拉走时还不忘朝Bilbo送上飞吻。

Bilbo摇摇头，俯下身重新收集散落在地上的柴火。Kili的话不无诱惑力，但Bilbo早已心有所属，他在等待某个人，一个他肯定永远都不会来的人。Bilbo回头瞥了一眼，Thorin正在厉声教训着不愿认错的Kili，也许是在斥责他的外甥和一个卑微的霍比特人睡在一起会使Durin一族蒙羞吧，很有可能。Bilbo叹了口气，回到篝火旁边，他感到无比的失落。Thorin永远也不会为一个霍比特人屈尊，这点Bilbo还是有自知之明的。但他还是抱着一丝不应有的希望等待着，等待着下一个为他提供服务的人。

**Nori**

尽管还是正午，但森林里已经是一片昏暗。曾经的Greenwood早已被污染成了Mirkwood，这令旅程变得更为艰难，尤其对Thorin而言，队伍其他的成员心情也是相当低落，习惯于阳光照耀的Bilbo尤为不自在。越是往深处走，Bilbo越是沮丧。

“飞贼先生，我能和你并排走吗？”

Bilbo抬头看了看Nori，心不在焉地点点头。Nori迅速走到他身旁，大声地吹着烦人的口哨。Bilbo有些恼怒地盯着他，但对方咧开嘴对他眨着眼。

“听着，Baggins先生，”Nori平静地说。“我花了大半辈子的时间习得了不少的把戏，当中的有一些是许多人做梦都想试试的。我是个相当出色的老师而且我亦十分乐意收一个徒弟。若是您需要任何的帮助，别忘了我。”

若不是Nori一直对着Bilbo抛媚眼，眉毛时不时挑起暗示着某些挑逗，Bilbo会觉得Nori刚才的话相当贴心。他现在只能暗暗发笑，不得不承认，Nori逗人开心相当有一手，几乎就和Bofur一样在行。

Bilbo还没来得及答话，Dori不知从哪儿冒了出来，用他的外套蒙住了Nori的头，死死地按住Nori。

“请原谅我的弟弟，”他一边低声说一边拉着Nori退开。Nori探出头，朝Bilbo使了个眼色，做出一个‘一会’的口型。Bilbo忍不住笑出了声，扭头看向别处，他的眼睛落在了他左前方矮人的身上。

Thorin正黑着脸盯着他，Bilbo刚有的一点好心情被瞪得干干净净。Bilbo急忙别开视线，眼睛回到自己的脚板上。但他还是能感到Thorin的视线，这种不适感让他的肚子不自觉地抽搐。

**Bofur**

那天晚上，Bilbo吃过晚饭后便早早溜进了自己的铺盖。他只想早些睡过去，但他还没来得及闭上眼睛，一个矮人就盘着腿坐在了边上。

Bofru朝着幽暗的树林低声地哼着一首小曲。Bilbo有些疲倦地抬头，勉强挤出一个微笑。

“有什么我能帮到你的吗？”Bilbo一边扭着身体，一边问。Bofur面带微笑，低下头，眯着眼望着Bilbo。

“这个问题应当是我问你才对，”Bofur兴奋地眨着眼。“我会好好待你，Baggins先生，如果你选择我的话。试想一下，和一个比矮人柔软百倍的霍比特人睡在一起，一定会相当地有趣。我随时准备好为您效劳，只要你愿意。”

Bilbo的双颊因为这位矮人热情的话语而发烫。他把毯子拉到下巴处，眼睛看向别处。

“我——谢谢你，”他口齿不清地说。“我会…恩，记住你说的话…”

说完，Bilbo用毯子盖住了头，他听到Bofur咯咯的笑声。但很快，这笑声就被矮人国王愤怒的吼声打断了

“Bofur！你第一个守夜。”

**Ori**

黑暗彻底吞噬了整支队伍，Bilbo忍不住打了个冷颤。密林完全包围了他们。他们不得不使用火炬照明，阳光因为厚重的树叶变得昏暗不清，完全无法为他们照亮道路。

“Bilbo先生？”

Bilbo转过头，发现Ori带着和平时一样可爱的笑脸，走到了他身边，这让他低落的心情稍微好转了一些——Ori的笑容可是有传染性的。

“我给你做了这个，Bilbo先生，”Ori说着，递过一条金色的围巾。Bilbo惊讶地眨了眨眼，朝矮人露出一个感激的笑容，接过围巾系在自己的脖子上。

“谢谢你，Ori，”Ori双颊变得粉红，嘀咕着一些Bilbo没能听清的话。“你说什么？”

“还有其他的礼物，”Ori害羞地重复道。“如果你需要的话，我愿随时为你效劳，呃…我可以…”

“谢谢你，Ori，”Bilbo打断了矮人的低语。“谢谢你的好意。”

“我一直有在练习，”Ori骄傲地昂起头。“与Dwalin大人。”

Bilbo几乎要被空气呛着，他震惊地看着眼前小巧可爱的Ori。接着，他转头偷偷瞥了Dwalin一眼，Dwalin，眼睛因为一股莫明的情绪变得暗沉，死死地盯着他们两人。

“那——那可真是相当不错，Ori，”Bilbo不知道应该说点什么。“呃，还是谢谢你。”

“不过我想他一定是弄错了什么，”Ori此时近乎是在自语了。“毕竟他只展示了 _他_ 能如何取悦 _我，_ 但这样我该如何取悦你呢？”

当Dori在Nori身边疾驰而过，抓住Ori外衣的腰带，把还在思索当中的Ori拉走，Bilbo着实松了口气。但他对队伍里这位最年轻的成员产生了一股敬意。Ori可真是个天才，在他保护欲过剩的哥哥面前，还能隐瞒住他和Dwalin之间——不管是什么——的关系。

**Dwalin**

Ori和Bilbo的对话结束还不到一个小时，Bilbo就发现Dwalin靠了过来。这位高大的矮人一声不吭地盯着Bilbo，良久，他用手挠着头上的刺青，重重地叹了口气。

“我知道我不应当说这样的话，飞贼，”Dwalin不自在地说。“但…我请…我请你不要选择Ori。我愿意替代他为你效劳。”

Bilbo诧异地瞪大了双眼，这位毫无疑问是队伍里最强壮的勇士居然在请求Bilbo不要和他的爱人睡在一起。

“Dwalin大人，”Bilbo忍不住咧开嘴。“Ori知道你的想法吗？”

“Ori不需要知道太多，”Dwalin厉声回答。他凝视着Bilbo的双眼，急切地想知道答案。“所以，你怎么说？”

“我不会和Ori睡在一起，既然你如此不高兴的话，”Bilbo调侃道，这令Dwalin有些不安。Bilbo摇摇头，不打算再继续折磨这名矮人。“我从没想过选择Ori，Dwalin大人。事实上，我早已有了人选。只是需要一些时间做决定罢了。”

“很好。”Dwalin满意地点头，告辞了Bilbo，然后迅速地追上Ori。

Bilbo面带微笑看着眼前的一对，那位高大的矮人聚精会神听着年轻矮人的话，显然一个字都不愿意漏掉。Bilbo别开视线，突然发现到Thorin正若有所思地望着他，他脸‘唰’地一下就红了。

Bilbo急忙扭过头，视线回到了前方的那一对矮人上面，一股渴求之感涌上了他的心头。

那正是他梦寐以求渴望得到的关系。而不是在森林里把自己的贞操献给一个对自己毫无感觉的矮人。

这个念头令Bilbo的步伐变得更为沉重。

**Fíli**

Bilbo一人独自坐在火堆旁看着火焰发呆，当他发现Kili坐在自己旁边时， Bilbo忍不住发出一个重重的叹息。他一整天都在忙着躲开Nori下流的玩笑话，Kíli不安分的手（虽然他舅舅大力拍打他的后脑勺会让他暂时安分些）还不得不面对Bofur那些太过隐私近乎令人难堪的问题。所以当年长的矮人王子坐下来时，Bilbo几乎都想直接让对方离开了，他已经没有多余的精力再去对付其他矮人了。

但Fili什么也没说，他只是拿出一把匕首开始打磨刀锋，磨刀石相当好使，刀刃在上面没有受到太大的阻力。Bilbo盯着来回滑动的刀刃，过了一会，他才抬头去看这名金发矮人。Fili挑起一侧的眉毛，朝他露出一个微笑。

“我愿为您效劳，Boggins大人。但我知道这对你没有任何意义，”他咧开嘴继续说到。“你心早有所属，尽管 _他_ 还没发现，但我们可不是瞎子。”

“我——我不明白你的意思，”Bilbo小声地说。“什么…？”

“他从来都不是采取主动的那个，”Fili收起匕首。“这得看你了。Kili一直在想办法刺激他，但恐怕Kili的所作所为只令你感到不适而已。”

Bilbo不知道怎么回答好，他望着火焰陷入了沉思。如果他没听错的话，按照Fili的意思，Bilbo要做的只是鼓足勇气和那个矮人谈谈，那个打一开始就占据了Bilbo的心，让Bilbo离开温暖舒适的家，进行一场不曾预想过的冒险的矮人。

这个提议可是把他给吓坏了。

**Thorin**

Bilbo一整天都处于惶恐不安的情绪当中，不停地绞着双手，喃喃自语。他们已经到了Mirkwood的边缘，就快要准备进入Lonely Mountain，Bilbo知道矮人们都希望自己早点给出答案。

Bilbo陷入了沉思。一方面，几乎所有的矮人都愿意向他提供 _必要_  的帮助——能行之有效地解决他身上的问题。

但他们当中是否有人能给他 _真正想要的东西_ ？他想要的 _到底_ 是什么？

好吧，某种意义上来说，他知道自己内心的渴求。他渴望拥有和Dwalin与Ori之间一样的关系。他渴望与爱人独处，一个不会把他和其他人分享的爱人。他渴望拥有像Glóin、óin与他们妻子之间一样的羁绊，毫无保留的献身，即便他们分隔两地，这样的羁绊也不曾减弱半分。他渴望拥有他父母间拥有的——爱情，友谊完美地交融在一起变成无比的幸福。他渴望有人能呵护他的身体，事后愿意为他清理。渴望能在夕阳的余辉下被拥抱，渴望有人愿意在往后漫长的夜晚里与他相拥而眠。

但他最想要的是： _那个人。_ Bilbo想要躺在他强壮的臂弯里，被他粗糙的双手爱抚，融化在对方灼人的眼神里。他想看到 _对方_ 紧锁的眉头舒展，只为他一人微笑。他早已不可自拔地爱上了对方，根本没办法回头了。

Bilbo想要Thorin。

他希望Fili是对的，就是Thorin也渴求着自己。

正是这一丝小小的希望，才让Bilbo第二天晚上终于鼓足勇气，接近正在检查Deathless和Orcist的Thorin。由于Fili和Kili发现了一些不知是什么动物的脚印，因此他们决定谨慎行事，早早便扎了营。

Bilbo攥紧衣角，眼睛死死地盯着自己的脚板。他能感觉到Thorin落在他身上的视线，但他不敢抬头。 

“呃，Oakenshield大人，”Bilbo小声地说。“我，就是，所有的矮人都愿意为我效劳，就和在Bag End时一样，但同样地，你是唯一的例外，因此，我，嗯，这么说吧，我希望，不对，不是希望，在想——”

一双大手落在了被Bilbo死死绞住的衣角上，轻轻地分开霍比特人紧握着的双手。接着，Thorin单手握住了霍比特人两只小巧的手掌，国王缓缓地站起身来，另外一只手托起Bilbo的下巴。 Thorin湛蓝的双眼凝视着Bilbo蜜色的双眸，打断了霍比特人的话。

“Thorin Oakenshield，”Thorin柔声低语。“为您效劳。”

Bilbo完全沉醉在此时的感觉当中，微笑在他脸上蔓延开来，国王如此简单的一句话就令到他喘不上气来。Thorin的手沿着Bilbo的下巴轻抚而上，捧住Bilbo的脸，拇指温柔地在Bilbo眼睛下的颊骨摩挲。

“如果你选择我，Baggins大人，”Thorin弯下腰，缩短了他们间的距离，深情地低语。“我会让你感受到前所未有的欢愉。”

Bilbo张开嘴，准备说点什么，但一只手指按住了他的嘴唇。Thorin 的眼神没有从他脸上移开半分，眉毛高高挑起，嘴角微微上翘，露出一丝不易察觉的坏笑。

“我还没说完呢，”他柔声地继续说到。“我不仅会让你的身体感受到愉悦，我还会一直在你身边照顾你，在战场为你杀敌，在夜晚拥你入眠，待到我们抵达Erebor取回属于我的一切之时，我会用最为纯粹的黄金和珍贵的珠宝装饰你，哪怕它们对我的价值连你的一个指头也比不上。”

Bilbo的身体因为Thorin的话而发烫，欲望的洪流淹没了他，他努力地想要说点什么来回应，但此时的他能发出的声响却只有一声饥渴的呻吟。不雅的呻吟声令他难堪极了，他赶忙用手捂住自己的嘴巴。当他准备向Thorin道歉时，Thorin双眼带着满满的欲望，扫视着Bilbo的脸庞。他用捧着Bilbo脸庞的手挑起Bilbo下巴，使得他们之间的距离变得近乎亲密起来，另外一只手则拉开Bilbo捂住嘴巴的小手。Thorin俯下身子，在Bilbo还没反应过来之前，把自己的嘴唇印在了霍比特人柔软的双唇上。

Bilbo完全沦陷在Thorin的臂弯里，两人的身体紧紧相抵，矮人的手双手滑到Bilbo身后，拉近他和霍比特人之间的距离。他的手掌也没闲着，顺着Bilbo脊椎而下，掀起对方的汗衫，滑了进去，在藏在织物地下光滑的皮肤上来回抚摸着。Bilbo感到体内有股火焰在燃烧，这令他目眩神晕，双腿发软，几乎承受不住自己身体的重量。

Thorin消除了他们之间最后的一丝缝隙，几乎就在他舌头抵住Bilbo唇缝的瞬间，Bilbo就张开了嘴，Thorin的舌头不费任何力气就溜进了对方的口腔当中。Bilbo低声地哽咽着，他听到Thorin发出一声满足的叹声来回应自己。

在他们侧边，爆发出一阵夹杂着口哨声的欢呼。Bilbo羞愧地想要推开Thorin，但Thorin抱着他的双臂丝毫没有要放开的意思。Bilbo把脸埋在Thorin的斗篷里，为自己忽略了在场的其他矮人而感到困窘不已。

“该干嘛干嘛去，”Thorin呵斥到。“包括你，Kili！”

Thorin 坐回原地，把Bilbo拉向自己，让霍比特人坐在他的大腿上。Bilbo惊讶的眼神惹得矮人发出一阵窃笑。

Bilbo到现在还没能接受事态的转变。Fili是对的。Thorin只有在确定了自己的意向后才会有所行动。只是Bilbo觉得自己好像释放了一种超出他控制范围的东西。Thorin凝视他的双眼带着快要溢出来的渴求，双手不停在他的身上游走，嘴唇时而在Bilbo的耳边喃喃低语，时而在霍比特人的喉咙上来回磨蹭。Bilbo非常在意在场的其他人，但Thorin正好相反，他看上去似乎完全不在乎。

“Thorin，”在矮人国王把手伸进他大腿内侧时，Bilbo口齿不清地说。“Throin，他们在看着呢。”

“那就让他们看呗，”Thorin正全神贯注温柔地啃咬着Bilbo的脖子，他心不在焉地回答。Bilbo轻轻地扯动矮人漆黑的长发。Thorin抬起头。“怎么？”

“你不介意？”Bilbo皱眉问。“所以你是想把我和他们分享？”

Thorin的眼里闪过一丝暗火。他把Bilbo的头部压向自己，充满占有欲、恶狠狠地吻住对方。Bilbo轻咬了Thorin嘴唇一口，退开注视着国王。

“你只属于我，飞贼，”Thorin低声说道，含住了对方的耳尖。“除了我，没有其他人可以触碰你。我会毫不犹豫地杀死任何胆敢尝试的人。”

“你也太夸张了，”Bilbo笑着从Thorin 的腿上溜走。Thorin伸出手想拉住他，但Bilbo跳开了，他摇摇头。“今晚我更希望睡个好觉，Oakenshield大人。明天见。”

Bilbo转身离开，无视身后灼人的眼神，回到了自己的铺盖边上。他深吸了一口气好让自己冷静下来，脱掉马甲，松开腰带，接着滑进铺盖里。用一条薄毯裹着自己的，发出一声轻微的叹息。

要想的事情实在太多了。矮人国王接受了他的请求，允诺给予Bilbo所想要的一切，甚至更多。Bilbo翻过身，看着漫天的繁星，陷入了沉思，Erebor近在咫尺，他很快就要去对抗恶龙，这意味着Thorin会把Bilbo带到一边，处理他的…贞洁。 

虽然Bilbo不想承认，但他实在很紧张。Thorin会好好照顾他，这点毫无疑问，但他还是无法安心。他从没想过他的第一次会献给一个矮人，还是在在森林里，而且很有可能他们会做的隐忍与匆忙以避免惊动其他的矮人。

Bilbo希望有一张床，希望能有 _时间_  ，足够的时间让Thorin的双手能爱抚他的全身，呵护他。

但唉，奈何时间不等人。他们现在最缺的就是时间。 

Bilbo翻来覆去，无法入眠，直到Thorin把铺盖挪到Bilbo的旁边，把霍比特人拉进自己的臂弯里。紧贴着Thorin的胸膛，感受到从那里传来的心跳声和暖意，Bilbo很快就进入了梦乡。

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Bilbo是正确的。他释放了Thorin身上某种超出他控制范围的东西。

就如同堤坝决堤一般。Bilbo原以为Thorin在众人面前会矜持点，但恰恰相反，自打那天晚上后，矮人国王的双手就不曾安分过。大部分的时间都流连在Bilbo的身上，抓，拍，捏，抚一个都不少。Thorin相当自豪地走在他身边，时不时会搂着Bilbo的肩膀。当队伍停下来修整时，Thorin会立马把Bilbo压倒在离他们最近的草地上疯狂轻吻，让Bilbo的嘴唇在他的啃咬之下变得红润而丰满。

当然啦，这让Bilbo成为其他人嘲笑的对象，好在Thorin的一个眼神就能让他们闭上嘴巴。每次吃饭时，Thorin总会陪伴在Bilbo左右，并且请求霍比特人在饭后为他编辫子。 

作为回报，Bilbo会在Thorin的长发末端系上一些可爱的花朵，这免不了惹来众人的讥笑，但令他骄傲的是，国王完全无视了他们的嘲讽。Thorin从不会摘下他辫子上的花朵，他认为，如果这样做，对于Bilbo来说是莫大的侮辱，看着伟大的矮人国王如此捍卫自己的尊严，Bilbo感到莫大的满足和欢喜。

“舅舅！舅舅，朝上看！”

这喊声打断了Bilbo的思绪，他这才发现他几乎都要贴到Thorin的后背上了，国王站在原地，抬起头张望。Fili正坐在一根树枝上，兴奋地朝他们挥手。

“Fili，我让你找个地方扎营，”Thorin走到Fili所在的树下，厉声说，“不是让你去爬树。”

“我们 _找到_ 啦，舅舅，”Fili大笑，身体稍稍朝后倾，手指朝上指。Bilbo顺着Fili指的方向望去，诧异地眨着眼，不敢相信他所看到的一切。

在树上面有一座小屋，Kili从小屋的门口探出身子，嘻皮笑脸地挥舞双手。

“那是什么？”Thorin问，抬起头扫视了一圈。一共有四间小屋，小屋间被木板桥连接着 。

“废弃的精灵哨岗，”Kili朝他们大喊。“有床和毯子！我们可以在这儿过夜！甚至还有火炉呢，但我们得自己找些木头。”

“那我们怎么上去？”Dori不高兴地反问。“我们可不像你们这两只猴子这么能爬！”

Kili丢下了一条绳梯作为回答，眼睛闪烁着洋洋自得的光芒。Thorin转向队伍，点点头。

“就这么办，”他说。“Bofur，你和Bifur还有Nori去收集柴火。Bombur，你上去后马上开始准备食物。Balin，你去铺床。” 

说完，他转向Bilbo指着绳梯。Bilbo眨着眼，好一会才弄明白Thorin的意图。他走到树下，拉着绳梯开始往上爬，努力去无视正捏着他屁股‘帮’他往上爬的手。

爬到一半Bilbo才搞清楚为什么Thorin要让他第一个上来，Thorin是不想再让他因为其他人的嘘声和口哨声而感到尴尬。

Kili把他拉进小屋，霍比特人好奇地环绕四周。相当简陋的一个地方，这个屋子大概是守卫住的哨站。屋子中央是一个火炉，一张三层床靠在墙上，最下的一层贴着地面。

其他矮人陆陆续续地跟了上来，他们开始探查整理这个地方。Bilbo找到Bombur，想要帮忙准备晚饭。

“Bilbo，到这边来，”Thorin突然出现在小屋的入口处，眼睛闪烁着一丝难以捉摸的光芒。这眼神令Bilbo非常地不自在。

Bilbo带着歉意看了Bombur一眼，跟着Thorin来到小屋外，沿着木板桥走到另外一间屋子里，最小的那间。

显然，这一间是指挥室。角落里摆放着一张老旧的桌子， 墙边上是一个盥洗盆，一面破碎的镜子，还有一张床，足够让一个精灵或是两个矮人舒适地躺在上面。

又或者，一个矮人和一个霍比特人。 

Bilbo紧张地咽着口水，他转身，Thorin正饥渴地凝视着他，眼睛闪闪发光。Bilbo嘴巴微微张开，很快又闭上，如此重复几次，他努力地想找个原因来告诉Thorin这可不是一个好主意。但他的大脑一片空白。

 _‘哈，’_ Bilbo歪着脑袋。 _‘也许这说明这是个好主意。’_

想到这，他拽住Thorin的斗篷朝自己 _扯来_ ，国王一脸诧异，跌跌撞撞地走到Bilbo面前。Bilbo踮起脚尖，用自己的嘴唇堵住Thorin微微张开的嘴，当他感到一双强壮的双臂搂住了他时，他忍不住发出一声满足的叹声。Thorin的双手在他身上不停游走，滑到他的汗衫里，抚摸霍比特人光滑的皮肤，时不时挑逗地捏着Bilbo丰满的身体。

Bilbo在Thoroin的嘴里呜咽着， 他终于能好好享受属于他们的亲密时刻。这里只有他俩，无须在提防其他人的眼光，更没有嘘声打扰他们。他所要做的就是全身心地去感觉Thorin的双手，嘴唇，还有，噢，Valar啊，他的舌头。

国王的双手滑到霍比特人的臀部上，把Bilbo托了起来，霍比特人发出一阵吱吱声表示抗议。他的双腿不得不紧紧缠在Thorin的腰上，手抓住国王的肩膀好让自己不要掉下去。Thorin不舍地离开Bilbo的嘴唇咯咯地笑着，这笑声令Bilbo双颊阵阵发烫。

“你肯定吗，小东西？”Thorin喃喃地说道，在霍比特人丰满的嘴唇印上一个温柔，甜蜜的亲吻。“我可以等到你准备好。”

“我肯定，”Bilbo 低语，颤抖的双手扯住对方浓密的黑发，想让自己冷静些。“我…我有点害怕，但我想要。”

“别担心，Baggins大人，”Thorin轻轻地把霍比特人放在床上。“我会温柔地对待你…”

Bilbo对矮人露出一个紧张的微笑，当发现Thorin温柔的笑脸变成坏笑时，一股寒意穿过他的脊椎。 

“…除非你请求我不要。”

Bilbo有些不知所措地任由Thorin把他的外套举过肩膀脱掉。矮人疯狂地亲吻霍比特人的脖颈，Bilbo爱死这种Throin浓密的胡子在他细腻的皮肤上来回摩擦的感觉了。

“请…”当Thorin的舌头舔舐他的耳朵时，Bilbo呻吟着喊出声。霍比特人颤抖的吸气声令Thorin更加地兴奋。他加快了动作，舌头从Bilbo的耳尖来到耳垂，轻咬着霍比特人的耳垂。

Bilbo兴奋地蠕动着，后背微微弓起，嘴巴因为愉悦而张开。他没有多余的精力去理会房间被急促的呻吟声填满，大部分都是他发出来的。霍比特人的耳朵异常地敏感，Bilbo也不例外。他的双手拉扯着Thorin的头发，得到的是Thorin一阵低沉的呻吟。

“噢，我的，噢，Th-Thorin！”Bilbo喘着粗气，身体不停地扭动。“请，噢，请你！”

“如果你再这样拉扯我的头发，小家伙，我可就停不下来了，”Thorin在他耳边低沉地咆哮道。“尽管我很想看到只用嘴巴舔舐你的耳朵就让你达到高潮的场景，但今晚我有更好的主意，半身人。”

他的话让Bilbo蠕动得更厉害了，Bilbo的手滑到Thorin的肩膀，解开斗篷的系带。Thorin 得意地笑了笑，抖抖身子，让斗篷滑到一旁。Bilbo推着Thorin坐了起来，双手胡乱地在Thorin不可思议地宽阔的肩膀上摸索着。相比矮人厚实的肩膀，霍比特人的可算得上相当纤细。

显然，Thorin相当享受Bilbo双手在他身上探索的动作，矮人的手掌放在Bilbo的腰部。Bilbo垂下头，惊讶地发现Thorin的两只手掌几乎盖住了他的肚子，虽然颠簸的旅程令他瘦削了许多，但他的小肚子可还算的上圆润。可即便如此，Thorin的两只手掌就差一英寸的距离就能接触在一起，可真是够大的。

“怎么了，半身人？”留意到Bilbo的双手突然停止后，Thorin不安地问。Bilbo抬头，无法不让自己为国王湛蓝的双眼里满满的关怀而微笑。

“棒极了，”他舒服地叹了口气，再次把自己的双唇温柔地印在Thorin的唇上。Thorin抵着霍比特人柔软的嘴唇，哽咽着加深了这个吻，仿佛要把眼前的霍比特人完全吞噬。

“嗯，嗯”Bilbo朝前挪动着坐在了Thorin的双腿上，拉近彼此间的距离。他攥住Thorin外衣的衣角往上扯想要脱掉这烦人的衣物。Thorin的双手离开Bilbo的腰，迅速地把衣物从自己身上剥离。做完这个，他的双手立即回到霍比特人的腰上，此时此刻，他的胸膛完全地裸露在Bilbo的面前。

Bilbo的手指在对方胸膛浓密的毛发间摩挲，指甲不时轻刮着Thorin的乳头。Thorin在霍比特人的唇间呻吟着，把他拉得更近了一些，舌头滑进了霍比特人的嘴里。 

“你，我的霍比特人，令我疯狂，”当他俩好容易稍稍分开一点时，Thorin气喘吁吁地说。“你不知道在Gandalf宣布了这个事情后，我只能眼睁睁地看着整个队伍的人向你示好，得知你可以选择任意一个人的这个事实…使我怒火中烧。我对你的渴求已经等的太久了，半身人，现在，我终于拥有了你…”

Thorin把颤抖的Bilbo压倒在床上，他的长发如同幕布一般落下。Bilbo伸出手把其中的一半撩拨到Thorin的耳后，手指挑逗地按压着。Thorin闭上双眼发出一阵重重的叹声。

“我必须把持住，”他喃喃说到，近乎是在自语。“你是如此的娇小，诱人。且又如此地 _热情_ 。你几乎都令我忘记了要温柔地对待你。”

“要是我不希望你温柔呢，”Bilbo勾住Thorin的脖子，在Thorin的耳边低语。“要是我希望你做回自己呢？”

Thorin咆哮着把自己的臀部往前挺进，Bilbo不自觉地颤抖着。Thorin的眼里带着狂野但却压抑着的欲望。

“小心点，霍比特人，”他声音嘶哑，再次用力把自己的臀部朝Bilbo的双腿间挤压。“你不知道你会释放出什么东西。”

Bilbo拱起身体回应Thorin下体的动作，他体内Took的血液占了上风。他可不愿意像一个害羞的少女躺着等待爱人的进入，更不希望Thorin压抑自己的本能，有所保留，温柔对待他，只因害怕伤害到自己。

“我想要你，Thorin。”Bilbo贴着Thorin的耳朵细声说到，温柔地舔舐着对方的耳朵。“我想要真实的你，不是现在的你。如果我们要睡在一起，我希望睡在我身边的是 _你_ ，而不是一个刻意压抑自己本能的你。请像对待你曾有过的爱人一般对待我。”

Thorin嘶哑地呻吟，抵住Bilbo下体的臀部又一次往前推进。他的嘴唇落在Bilbo的喉咙上，迫不及待地啃咬着。Bilbo发出一阵阵呜咽声，后背因为渴求Thorin的抚摸而弯成弓形。

他衬衣的扣子被灵巧的手指迅速地解开，接着背心连着衬衣一并被卷到他的肩膀处。Bilbo稍稍抬起自己的身体好从这些衣服里解放出来，接着Thorin再一次把他压在身下，双唇在他光滑的胸膛上游走，轻轻地在两个乳头上啃咬，刺激得Bilbo发出了许多平时会令霍比特人难堪到极点的声音。

“你是如此地迷人，Bilbo，”Thorin喘着气，把Bilbo的吊带随意地丢到屋子的某个角落里，双手滑落到他的裤子上。Bilbo兴奋地扭动着身体，Thorin没有犹豫，解开系带，把这烦人的织物从霍比特人小而丰满的臀部上扯了下来。

在Thorin褪去Bilbo身上其他的衣物时，他迷醉地闭上双眼，直到他一丝不挂地躺在矮人身下。在昏暗的光线下，Bilbo隐约看到Thorin的双眼在他的身体上来回扫视，那里面带着某种Bilbo未曾见过的情绪。 

“我会让你感受到前所未有的欢愉，Bilbo，”Thorin凑到Bilbo的耳边喃喃地低语，他的双手在霍比特人的腿上轻抚，挤到大腿的内侧里。“我要让你为我尖叫。”

“Th-Thorin，”Bilbo气喘吁吁，一把抓住矮人的黑发。“请！”

“请什么，小家伙？”Thorin嘴角不怀好意地翘起。Bilbo觉得自己的脸都快要烧起来了，别过头不敢再看压在他身上的矮人。

“请您，我的国王…”他小声啜泣。Thorin停下了所有的挑逗，呻吟着把自己埋在霍比特人身上。

“虽然不是我想要你说的，”Thorin边啃咬Bilbo的脖颈边嘶嘶地咕哝。“但听到你称呼我为你的国王令我兴奋，小东西，我可从来不敢想象会有这么一刻。”

当Bilbo的手拉着Thorin的腰带，试图剥掉矮人身上的裤子之时，他感到后颈上被狠狠地咬了一口。Thorin的硬挺正抵着他的大腿，Bilbo边磨蹭着Thorin的下体边扯掉对方的裤子。

“告诉我你想要什么，Bilbo，”Thorin胡乱地蹬掉被脱了一半的裤子，低声地咆哮。“说。”

“全部，”Bilbo呜咽到。他的身体像是要烧起来，他想要Thorin能给予的一切，不，他还想要更多。“请，给我…全部。”

“贪婪的小家伙，”Thorin咯咯的笑声让Bilbo双颊滚烫不已。他的手滑到Bilbo的腹股沟处，握住Bilbo的勃起，Bilbo因为这突如其来刺激拱起了身体。“我很好奇，你身体的其他部分是否也一样贪婪…”

Bilbo觉得自己的脸都要因为Thorin挑逗的话语滴血了。他只能把脸埋在国王的肩膀里，好掩饰他的尴尬。

“嗯哼，我猜是一样的，”Thorin的声音带着一股不加掩饰的纯粹的欲望。“让我们来看看，怎么样？”

Thorin挪动身体试图够到他的外套，Bilbo眨眨眼，蠕动着想要看看Thorin要干嘛，但臀部却被狠狠地拍了一掌。

“嘿！”Bilbo难以置信地瞪着Thorin。国王刚才打了他？“Thorin！”

“别乱动，”Thorin命令到。“要不然我可没办法控制住自己。” 

Bilbo不满地嘟哝着，但还是乖乖地躺回枕头上。Thorin在外套里摸索了老半天才回到Bilbo的身上 ，手里多了一个小瓶子。终于，Thorin的手再次抚上他的大腿时，Bilbo满足地叹息着，不停地扭动着身体。Thorin的双手在Bilbo大腿间光滑的皮肤按压了好一会后才缓缓地插入双腿间的缝隙。

Thorin的手指缓缓地插入他的入口，Bilbo大声地 _呻吟_ 搂住Thorin的肩膀把矮人压向自己，力道如此之大以至于他的手指都陷在矮人强健的肌肉里去了。

“Bilbo，”Thorin嘶嘶地低语，他眼睛里灼人的光芒像是要把Bilbo融化。“Bilbo，Mahal才知道我多想要你。”

“那就占有我，”Bilbo呜咽着。挺起他的臀部，希望这是个恰当的邀请姿势。“请您，我的国王？”

Thorin没有回答他，咆哮着把他的手指挤进Bilbo的身体。当Thorin的手指在Bilbo体内缓缓蠕动时，Bilbo紧咬双唇，闭上双眼。他甚至没注意到矮人手指上的润滑油。这感觉对他而言太过陌生，但却令人愉悦。Bilbo的后背因为渴求更多而弓起，好让矮人的手指能更为深入。

“感觉好吗，小东西？”Thorin在Bilbo耳边低语着。“喜欢吗？”

“棒——棒极了，”Bilbo抽噎着说到。他睁开眼睛注视着Thorin，矮人落在他脸上的长发使他发痒，使得他露出一个笑容。“更多？”

Thorin俯下身子用力地亲吻他，粗鲁的亲吻让Bilbo无暇顾及刺入他体内的第二根手指。当两只手指缓缓分开扩张他的内壁时，Bilbo无助地啜泣着。这感觉不应当如此之好，但它偏偏就好得令Bilbo无法自制。 _Thorin_ 身体的一部分在自己的体内的这个事实令Bilbo感到前所未有的满足。他的身体因为体内的手指而僵硬，Thorin嘟哝着听不清的话语，嘴唇往下移，开始猛烈攻击Bilbo的脖子。

“Throin…”此刻的Bilbo大脑一片空白，无法控制自己的身体，甚至快要忘了呼吸。他能做的只有紧紧搂住Thorin的双肩恳求。“请…请…”

“别紧张，”Thorin轻柔地安慰他。“放松点，这样你才会得到更多。”

“嗯，”Bilbo低声地回应。第三只手指进入了Bilbo的身体，Bilbo昂起头，翻了个白眼。Thorin的手指缓缓地推进着，接踵而来的是一股纯粹的快感涌进Bilbo的体内。他钳住Thorin肩膀的双手用力地往下压，想让他们更贴近些，国王顺从地完地压在他身上。

“就是这样，Bilbo，就是这样，”Thorin在他的耳边喘息着。三只手指在霍比特人体内急速地抽插着。“感觉怎么样？”

“棒！噢，棒极了！”Bilbo上气不接下气。“噢，Thorin…” 

Thorin重重地呻吟着，把手指拔了出来。Bilbo因为突如其来的空虚感而不满地抱怨，双手在Thorin的肩膀上乱抓着。Throin大笑起来，他胸膛里的轰隆声让他们两人紧贴着彼此的胸口剧烈地起伏。

接着Thorin的硬挺抵住Bilbo的入口。在他身下的Bilbo颤抖着，当Thorin开始挺进时，Bilbo蠕动着臀部配合对方的动作。有生以来，Bilbo第一次被完完全全地填满。Thorin在在体内的巨大的分身，让Bilbo完全无法思考，只能因为原始的欲望而不停呜咽着。

“噢，请你，请你，”不连贯的词语在Bilbo的双唇间吐出。“这么大，如此美妙，Thorin，请，Thorin，Thorin， _Thorin_ _！”_

Thorin咆哮着往里刺入。用一种近乎狂怒的节奏在Bilbo的体内抽插，强烈的快感使Bilbo无助地张大嘴巴，尖声呻吟着。 Thorin没有给他一丝喘息的机会；他的臀部一次又一次重重地撞击着Bilbo，力道不曾随着次数的增加而减弱。随着Thorin的每次撞击，床也在吱吱作响。

Bilbo _大声哀号，_ 紧紧地贴着Thorin，Thorin的两只大手此时正紧掐着他的臀部。那儿肯定会留下淤青，但这只让他感到更加的兴奋。Thorin的每次撞击都恰好落在他的点上，彻底的被占有感让Bilbo无比的满足。Thorin双手攥的如此的紧，以至于Bilbo他一辈子都不会放手了。

 “请，噢，Thorin，请你，”Bilbo不停地喘息着。“请，给我更多，上帝，更多！”

Thorin怒吼着把Bilbo翻转，让Bilbo趴在床上。 他从后面再一次重重地刺入，Bilbo尖叫出声，后背高高拱起，Thorin的手扶在Bilbo臀部上，每次挺进时，他都会把Bilbo拉向自己的硬挺。这个角度使Thorin更加的深入，Bilbo双手胡乱地想抓住毯子。但Thorin可不允许。他插入的力道一次比一次重，根本没有任何的空隙让Bilbo稳住身体去抓住任何物体。

“就是这样，Bilbo，就是这样，”Thorin咆哮着。“太美妙了；在你体内的感觉实在是妙不可言。”

“Thorin…”Bilbo挺起腰尽自己最大的努力去迎合Thorin的冲撞。这正是他所希望的。他希望Thorin填满他，希望Thorin完全占有他，希望Thorin为他 _失控。_

Thorin整个人覆在Bilbo的后背上，在Bilbo的耳边急促地喘息着。 双唇含住身下人儿的耳尖，Bilbo感到滚烫的泪水流过他的脸颊，那是喜悦至极的泪水。Thorin咬住他的耳朵，下体不停地撞击着他的前列腺，Bilbo终于忍不住把脸埋在枕头里，因为剧烈的快感抽泣出声。

“你是我的，我的小家伙，我的霍比特人，我的飞贼，”Thorin在他耳边低吼。“告诉我你属于谁，Bilbo，告诉我。”

“亻——你，”Bilbo呜咽着挤出这个字。“你的，我的国王！”

“是的，”Throin得意地笑到。“你属于我。”

“噢，噢，Thorin，”Bilbo的身体不由自主地扭动着。“Thorin！我就要——我——请让我——”

“你无需我的允许，”Thorin 咆哮着。“为我释放。”

Bilbo四肢发软。整个人瘫倒在床上，任由Thorin在他体内抽插。Thorin的双唇和牙齿再次落到Bilbo的耳朵上，在Bilbo体内的节奏丝毫也没有放缓，Bilbo的呜咽因为这纯粹的快感而逐渐提高。Thorin把脸贴在Bilbo的脸庞上，在Bilbo的脸颊留下一个温柔的吻。

“为我释放吧。”

Bilbo按照他说的做了。在尖声的抽泣声里，他在Thorin的身下喷发了。高潮的快感是如此的强烈以至于他的意识都开始变得模糊。他隐约感觉到Thorin继续在他体内冲撞了几次后身体突然僵住，接着一股热流涌进了他的体内。Thorin气喘吁吁地躺在Bilbo身边。Bilbo感到筋疲力尽，但他还是努力眨眼，好眨去模糊他视线的泪水，他好奇地注视着Thorin。Thorin正微笑地看着他， Bilbo第一次见到这样温柔灿烂的笑脸还是在Carrock之时，当时国王正远远地凝望着Lonely Mountain。老天，太美丽了。

 _他_ 是如此地美丽。

“Thorin…”Bilbo喃喃地朝国王的身边靠近，不知道自己的陪伴是否会引起对方的不悦。Thorin抚弄着Bilbo的卷发，坐了起来。

“给我点时间去拿毛巾，”Thorin柔声说。“我一会就回来。” 

Bilbo无力地点点头，看着Thorin跨过床头柜。他拿起水袋在打湿毛巾。接着他回到Bilbo的身边，迅速地清理霍比特人的身体，他仔细地擦试着Bilbo大腿的内侧。Bilbo感到脸一阵阵发烫，此时他才意识到刚才自己是在Thorin完全没触碰他的情况下就到达了高潮。Thorin是否会觉得他天性淫荡？还是会认为他是个骗子？Thorin会不会不想再和他有任何的接触？

照顾完Bilbo以后，Thorin对自己也如法炮制，完事后随手把毛巾丢到屋子的角落里。 他躺到Bilbo旁边，把霍比特人拉近自己的臂弯里。Bilbo贴着Thorin的胸膛，因为心中巨石落下长长地叹了口气。Thorin绕在Bilbo身上的双手挑起霍比特人的下巴，凝视着他的眼睛。

“怎么了？”Thorin柔声问到，仔细地搜寻Bilbo脸上的表情。Bilbo忍不住笑出了声。Thorin永远也不会抛下他。Thorin永远不会厌倦他。他从矮人的眼神里能看出来。

“我爱你，Thorin Oakenshield，”Bilbo喃喃低语，完全不在乎他的话也许得不到对方的回应。“我希望在旅途继续之前让你知道这一点。”

Thorin的双眼在Bilbo的脸上停留，许久，他把霍比特人拉向自己，在Bilbo的额头上印下一个深情的吻。 

“我也一样，Bilbo Baggins，”他的声音暗哑。他的大手抓住了自己的斗篷，扯上来盖在他俩的身上。“现在，请让我尽可能地抱着你，只是我担心不会持续很久。” 

“什么？”Bilbo皱着眉，坐起身低头看着四肢摊开躺在一边的国王。“你刚才的话是什么——”

“舅舅！Boggins大人！”

Bilbo被吓得叫出了声，急忙躲回斗篷下面。Thorin重重地叹了口气，把Bilbo拉到自己身边，用斗篷把霍比特人的完全地藏起来，接着挑起眉毛盯着他那两个破门而入的外甥。

“你们两个要干嘛？”Thorin恼怒地问。Fili带着他一贯欠揍的笑容，Kili则一直朝Bilbo躺着的地方使眼色。两人手里都端着一个碗。

“我们是来送晚饭的，舅舅，”Fili高声说，接过Kili手里的碗，跨步向前，把两只碗递给Thorin。Thorin严肃地点点头，接过了饭碗。

“谢谢，”他嘶嘶地出声。“现在，出去。”

Fili举起双手，做出一个投降的动作，往后退去。Thorin迅速地转头，狠狠地瞪着正偷偷想揭开斗篷看Bilbo的Kili。

“好啦，好啦！”Kili只能后退，和他哥哥一同退到门口。“我们会在清晨的第一道光亮起时叫醒你们，Thorin舅舅，Bilbo舅舅。”

Thorin无视他两个外甥离开的背影，把碗放在床头柜上。手伸到斗篷底下把Bilbo抱了出来，垂下头，脸上挂着满满的爱意，微笑地看着Bilbo。

“来吃吧，Bilbo，”他低声说。注视Bilbo的眼神和脸上的笑容变得阴暗起来。“你需要补充能量。”

“什么？”矮人分开Bilbo的双腿，让霍比特人跨坐在自己的大腿上，Bilbo困惑地抬头“Thorin？”

Thorin的下体轻轻地抵住Bilbo，这个动作让Bilbo的双手不得不绕在Thorin的肩膀上好保持平衡。Bilbo惊呼。

“又来？”他哭喊着。“Thorin！”

“这很重要，”Thorin说，他脸上的暗笑较以往有过之而无不及。“我们必须要确保恶龙不会误认你是处子。”

“Thorin！”


End file.
